Drabbles Drarry de regalo para Loli
by Majo Walles
Summary: SLASH - Serie de drabble Darry para selebrar a mi querida Loli en su cumpleaños.
1. El beso

**El beso**

**Resumen:** Draco era valiente, y se lo iba a demostrar a ese idiota cuatro ojos.

**Serie de Drabble para celebrar el cumpleaños de mi amiga Loli.**

**Personajes:** Draco Malfoy/ Harry Potter

**Genero:** Romance, Humor

**Advertencia: **AU

**Clasificación: **General

**Disclaimers:** Los personajes de Harry Potter, no son míos, pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Harry miró de frente a ese rubio del demonio. Claro que le había gritado que era un cobarde, pero tenía que admitir que lo dijo en un momento de ira.

Ahora lo tenía prácticamente empotrado contra la muralla del baño del tercer piso. Tenía la varita en su cuello y casi podía sentir la respiración del rubio contra sus mejillas.

—No debiste decirme cobarde, Potter.

—Mal… Malfoy.

—Silencio — le dijo con voz firme — ¿Sabes que no puedes librarte de mí, si dices algo como eso?

—Yo… no —Demonios ¡Él no era un cobarde! ¿Por qué demonios no le podía hacer frente a ese pretencioso?

—Tú harás lo que yo diga —le exigió y se acercó a su boca.

— ¿Qué… demonios?

—Calladito, te vez más bonito — y sin mas lo besó. Con gula, con pasión.

Harry sintió como si se derritiera. No lo esperaba y nunca se imaginó que Draco lo haría.

Cuando el beso terminó no era capas de decir nada. Draco tenía una sonrisa de lado y lo sostuvo por la cintura ya que parecía que sus pies no le sostendrían. Luego le habló sensualmente al oído.

—Harás todo lo que diga, ¿Verdad, Harry?

Y Harry asintió. ¿Qué más podía hacer cuando el rubio lo volvía a besar de manera hambrienta? Definitivamente, Draco no tenía una gota de cobardía.

Fin


	2. Por que Draco hace lo que le da la gana

**Por que Draco hace lo que se le da la gana**

**Resumen:** Draco se atrevió a enfrentarse a los amigos de Harry y decirles de su relación.

**Serie de Drabble para celebrar el cumpleaños de mi amiga Loli.**

**Personajes:** Draco Malfoy/ Harry Potter

**Genero:** Romance, Humor

Advertencias: AU=Universos Alternos.

**Clasificación:** General

**Disclaimers:** Los personajes de Harry Potter, no son míos, pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Draco era testarudo, no dejaba que nadie le hablara de manera fuerte y era un narcisista. Harry sabía que no podía hacer mucho por ese idiota rubio, pero que le gritara en medio del estadio de quidditch a su amigo que él era su amante, no se lo podía perdonar.

—Lo hiciste apropósito —Le dijo Harry, bastante enojado de que su amante revelara su condición en medio del campo de Quidditch.

—Harry, no es mi culpa que no les hayas contado ya —su tono era malditamente inocente y falso —yo le dije a mis conocidos.

—Pues a tus conocidos les da lo mismo lo que tú y yo hagamos.

—Harry —se acercó a él con paso sensual, aprovechando que el pasillo en el que estaban se encontraba desolado —tú sabes que lo que me digan los demás no me importa — pasó su mano por el pecho de su amante —eres lo único que me importa ahora y deberías estar felices de que te haya escogido y que aceptara casarme contigo cuando salgamos este años de Hogwarts.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, besándolo de manera pasional.

¿Qué importaba lo que le dijeran sus amigos cuando llegara a la sala común de Gryffindor? Con los besos de Draco le bastaba. Aunque se comportara como un maldito bastardo.

Fin


	3. Prefecto

**Prefecto**

**Resumen:** Por que Harry consiguió lo que su pareja no y eso no le agradó para nada al rubio.

**Serie de Drabble para celebrar el cumpleaños de mi amiga Loli.**

**Personajes:** Draco Malfoy/ Harry Potter

**Genero:** Romance, Humor

**Advertencia: **AU

**Clasificación: **General

**Disclaimers:** Los personajes de Harry Potter, no son míos, pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

— ¡Esto tiene que ser una broma!

Harry sonrió un poco apenado por la reacción de su novio. Claro, sólo a Draco le podía molestar un detalle tan nimio como ese.

—Draco, baja un poco la voz —le pidió apenado. Tomando en cuenta que estaban en medio del pasillo principal de Hogwarts.

— ¡Si quiero no me callo! —Claro, a Draco le importaba un pepino una cosa como esa — ¡¿Por qué demonios te eligieron como prefecto a ti y no a mí?

— ¿Por que quizás lo merezca? —Esta vez lo dijo un poco molesta —mira, Draco, no es algo que yo decida.

Draco no lo miró con buena cara, de hecho, casi lo congela con esos dos témpanos de hielo que tenía como ojos. Luego de eso se fue por el pasillo, casi votando a un chico de primero que pasaba por allí

—Parece que el Huron se enojó.

— ¿Tu crees, Ron? —Le preguntó Harry, con tono más que sarcástico.

Se dirigió a las mazmorras. Tendría que hacer muchos mimos a su amante para que no se enojara tanto con él.

Fin


	4. Venganza

**Venganza**

**Resumen:** Harry sabía perfectamente que Draco era vengativo… ¿Pero a esos extremos?

**Serie de Drabble para celebrar el cumpleaños de mi amiga Loli.**

**Personajes:** Draco Malfoy/ Harry Potter

**Genero:** Romance, Humor

**Advertencia: **AU

**Clasificación: **General

**Disclaimers:** Los personajes de Harry Potter, no son míos, pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

— ¡Esto es inaudito, Potter y Weasley! —La voz de Snape retumbaba en los pasillos de Hogwarts y todos los alumnos se habían girado y haciendo un círculo alrededor de ellos — ¡No puedo creer que sean tan imbéciles como para que atacaran a un profesor!

— ¡Pero nosotros no hicimos nada!

— ¡Silencio, Weasley!

Harry estaba seguro que Snape se estaba conteniendo para no atacar a su amigo.

Él sabía que no habían hecho nada, pero no tenía como probárselo a Snape. Ellos simplemente iban caminando por el pasillo, cuando Snape venía de frente a ellos. De un momento al otro, justo cuando ellos ya habían pasado de Snape, al profesor le cayó un cubo de agua fría. El maldito líquido había mojado por completo a su profesor de pociones.

Fue entonces en que lo vio. Su amante estaba mirándolo desde una esquina, oculto de los demás alumnos y estaba cruzado de brazos y mirándolo con sorna.

¡Draco había sido!

Claro. Él sabía que había hecho todo eso, y para la maldita suerte de Harry, sabía perfectamente por que.

Había pasado hace un par de días. Habían quedado de juntarse en un pasillo a la media noche, pero a Harry se le pasó la hora entrenando y luego se quedó jugando ajedrez con Ron. Para cuando Harry se dio cuenta ya eran las dos de la mañana.

Al otro día le trató de explicar a su amante el por que de su falta, pero fue para peor. Y Harry sabía que Draco se vengaría.

— ¡Detención por un mes!

Oh, si. Draco sabía perfectamente como vengarse de él.

Fin


End file.
